Hurt Me
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: Canada's sick, and what happens when the nations to find him is Russia? what will the FACE family do to protect there innocent Canadian? Does Canada want to be saved from Russia? (warnings inside for each chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**heres a new story (it had 25% of the votes!) there will be different warnings for each chapter so yeah...anyways, if you just found this, hello, please enjoy my story and check out my other ones too please!**

Canada coughed into the crook of his elbow, "ow..." His coughing had started that morning, and steadily got worse.

"Who?"

"Ca-" the nation was interrupted by a gut twisting caught that shook his entire body. He took a deep breath using on hand to clutch his chest, and hunched over. His blonde hair covered his face, and sweat started to glide down his forehead.

"Oi, America you git!" England hollered "pay attention!"

Matthew didn't bother to look up, instead let kumakichi jump off of his lap to the floor and walk out.

"Ame-ri-ca!" England said again, this time, the other nations took notice. "don't ignore me!"

"yo! im back!"

"Huh?"

"what aru?"

"I thought"

"What?" America asked confused as he took his seat next to his northern brother.

None of the nations noticed as Matthew rested his forehead on the desk, as Germany called the meeting to a 10 minute break. Nation followed by nation walked out, some arguing, some silent, but all tired, until only America, Canada, England, Japan, France, Russia and china were left still collecting paperwork.

China and Japan left together, followed by England and France bickering.

"haha, you guys are soo stupid." America joked standing up with his papers.

"Shut it git!"

"Oh~ perhaps we should continue this argument in my room?"

"Stuff it frog!"

Matthew looked towards his brother and reached out, "a...am...rica..."

The three nations didn't hear the sick Canadian and left, not realizing that Russia was still in the room.

'dammit!' Matthew thought to himself and violently coughed again. With eyes heavy, Matthew quickly put his notes into his white and red folder, and slowly stood up and took two steps from his chair before feeling ill. He quickly grabbed onto his brothers chair for balance and took a deep breath.

"Why no one realize you not American pig?"

"wha-ehg!" Matthew tried to look at however talked to him but couldn't. Moving his head had hurt and made him incredibly dizzy.

"Perhaps I should keep you, that sound good da?"

Matthew brought a hand up to his nose and looked up to gaze into violet-red eyes.

_Russia..._

The Russia was looking down on the sick nation who was close to fainting.

"N...no tha..th-" Matthew began before feeling his stomach burn with acid. Dropping to his knees Matthew covered his mouth with both hand in feeble attempts to not throw up on the intimidating nation. The tips of shiny black boots were in Matthews view, until Matthew started to heave similar to the way a cat does when trying to rid itself of a hairball. Then the boots stepped away and Matthew felt the force of a steel-toed boot connecting with his side, painfully. Matthew felt his meager breakfast of a single egg, rushing out. Matthew gagged and lost it. Then looked up to see a smiling Russian.

"Why...?" He whimpered and shook.

"It helped da?' Russia said before squatting down and helping the Canadian to stand up.

Matthew shook badly and struggled to breathe normally, he felt as if his southern brother was using all of his strength in a bear hug around Matthew's ribcage.

"Should I hold this?" Matthew looked to Ivan who held onto his folder. Matthew tried to decline and take it but instead felt his body betray him.

His vision faded and he met with a binding darkness.

Ivan almost didn't catch the fainted nation as he fumbled with the folders and Canadian in his arms. He could feel the nation shake with a fever.

"Perhaps lithy will clean...da he will." Ivan said using his left hand to put the folders in between his thighs so then he could lift the other over his shoulder. He made sure not to step in the mess as he walked out of the meeting room to walk down the hallway to find the elevator.

Once he made it to the steel container, he gently put the unconscious nation and quickly sent a text to his old slave-err 'friend' he didn't call the Baltic's salves anymore...usually...

~clean meeting room da? Someone spilt smelly stuff. ~ Ivan pushed the button to send his message, the response was almost instant.

~yes sir! ~

Ivan smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket and smiled, before pushing the elevator button that would take them to his floor. He looked at the winter child and saw youthful innocence...something Ivan lost in a brutal way, many many years ago. For some strange reason, Ivan didn't want the other to lose his purity; he was too cute to go through hell like all the other nations. He didn't want the boy to be tortured and raped like all the others had. Ivan felt a small stab of guilt as he remembered his relationship with the American brother.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his memories. It was then that he noticed that his companion had woken up and was trying to stand up.

"vhat is your name again?" Ivan asked, startling the other.

"eh…kana…da…matt…ew…wi-will..am….ss" he whispered, Ivan almost didn't hear it but was just able to make out the faint words.

"well, matvey, you are sick da, I vill help you get better." Ivan said, "you vill make good pet da?"

**Please review/follow/fav and let me know of any errors nicely, updates are generally every friday(ish). I update my profile when somethings up that makes it difficult for to update so dont hesitate to check. i do not own hetalia or anything else mentioned in this, i just own this fanfic.**

**~untill next time meow~**


	2. pet

**Hello, so um...only warning for this chapter is the fact that its short...hahaha sorry...*note to self, do not leave things to the last-minute and write at 3 in the morning...***

**~enjoy?~**

Ivan walked into his Hotel room and quickly locked the door behind him, he was worried that he had left his pet alone for too long. The room was slightly chilled, but he wasn't to worried, simply because the other nation in his care had a high fever and sweated constantly. He then took off his heavy coat seeing as he wore another warm shirt under it and hung his jacket up.

"Matvey?"

No answer.

"Feeling better?" Ivan asked again as he went up to the huddled body covered in a thin blanket. Ivan could see the little Canadian shaking as he gently pulled the blanket away.

Canada, who had curled up under the blanket, desperately tried to curl more seeking warmth from his frozen limbs. His hands and ankles were tied together, and Matthew wanted nothing more than to see his brother come in a beat the shit out of Ivan.

"matvey, say something?" Ivan whispered sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Please say something?"

Matthew heard the sadness in Ivan's voice and looked back, and tried to say the words 'let me go' but instead coughed and shook. His coughing fit was bad, he felt as if he would break a rib. Each futile attempt at breathing hurt and brought tears to Matthews violet eyes.

"matvey, you need to relax!" Ivan cooed picking the other nation up and setting him in his lap. "Breath, little one, breath." He said, grabbing a water bottle that was on the night table beside the bed. Keeping one arm wrapped around the ill nation, Ivan quickly opened the bottle and held it in one hand, then with the other, on Matthew's chin.

Matthew tried to turn away, but his coughing was turning to choking. He couldn't breath and he began to fear for his life. He was alone in a room on a bed with Russia! Matthew tried to call out for his brother but he sounded like a coughing seal with something stuck in it's throat.

"nyet, drink this." Ivan commanded, forcing Matthew's face upwards and loosening his jaw.

Matthew struggled, unaware of the fact that he could get water, his mouth was dry and coughing was painful. Then Matthew felt something passing his lips and then water rushed out of a bottle, invading his mouth and trachea. It was water! Matthew gulped the water quickly for two reasons, the first was that he was very thirsty and secondly, he was trying to avoid drowning.

The water felt magical.

"That better da?" Ivan asked taking the bottle away form Matthew for a moment.

Matthew didn't respond right away, as he was taking a moment to breathe, after a moment, "tha-thank you" Matthew managed. He noticed Ivan smiled at his response.

"I have something for you!" Ivan chimed happily before laying his pet back on the bed and getting up to grab a small bottle from a pocket in his jacket. "Is cough syrup, it make you feel better da?" Ivan added with a slight blush and smile, he wasn't too knowledgeable with American medicine.

Matthew tried to hide a cough, seeing as Ivan looked like his was trying to help. But Matthew didn't understand why he was tied up.

Ivan went to the kicten area to find a spoon while reading the instructions. Once he figured out the small written English he smiled and returned to Matthew's side. Taking a seat on the bed Ivan uncapped the small bottle and poured a small teaspoon, "here matvey, drink this as well."

Matthew knew that resistance was futile at that point so he opened his mouth and braced himself for the taste. Ivan carefully put to spoon in Matthew mouth and let the gooey liquid slid off.

Matthew made a face.

Ivan laughed, "it may taste bad, but is should help." Ivan then went to get up when he heard Matthew speaking.

"Thank you, Ivan…for caring…I mean umm…"

Ivan smiled, "добро пожаловать, моим животным" (you are welcome, my pet/dobro pozhalovat' , moim zhivotnym) before giving the blonde and quick pat on the head. "Go to sleep now little one and get better, Mother Russia will take good care of you."

Matthew mumbled something under his breath as he turned over and let his eyes close.

Ivan smiled, and stripped down to his underwear. He quickly grabbed his second blanket and made sure that Matthew was covered before joining his sleeping pet. He listened to the little Canadians gentle heartbeat, only interrupted by a few coughs every now and then, but they didn't sound as bad as before.

Ivan was happy. He wasn't alone anymore.

**And that is that! yes I have honestly coughed to the point where I'm worried that i will break and rib...anyways, i will be camping next week so I don't know when updates will be, it might be earlier or later (but a nice review or 2 will help me write faster :) ) I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know of any errors that I can fix. *big shout out to Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX for pointing out the spaces, I swear I thought I did that...oopsies haha...yeah, review follow favorite, and check out my other stuff!**

**~until next time meow~**


	3. Unheard News

**here ya are, dont worry im not abandoning this or any of my other stories. there will be other pairings that appear briefly at times aside form the new one introduced towards the end so yep.**

**~enjoy~**

Ivan awoke and smiled. The small Canadian had, at some point during the night, curled up the larger man seeking warmth. His matvey was using his arm as a pillow and pressed his lean body against the other. Ivan placed a hand his hand on the others head a gently stoked it, attempting to keep the one stray curl down.

It didn't work, and then Ivan noticed that his matvey was blushing! Ivan wanted to stay longer and learn more about this curl that defied gravity, but he needed to use the washroom to shower.

Quietly sitting up Ivan look stretched out his arms and rolled his head to loosen his stiff neck. Then he got up and with one last look to his new toy, who was still asleep, Ivan went into the bathroom and pulled off his underwear and turned the shower on. He waited a minute for the cool water to heat up before stepping in.

~~~pov change~~~

Matthew awoke to the sound of water running. He smiled before sitting up and trying to stretch out his arms. That's when he remembered where he was. Matthew looked at the rope that held him captive. What did Russia want with him? Matthew wondered, the cold war was over, Russia and America where on okay terms; yeah they still disappeared on things but…nothing to permit holding Canada captive.

Matthew pushed himself up onto his knees and looked back at his ankles, they were tied as well. "Damn it!" Matthew mumbled as he brought his wrist close to his mouth. Using his teeth Matthew bit onto the rope and pulled, he only succeeded in making the rope tighter. He let go and twisted his wrists trying to loosen up the binds.

He was so concentred on escaping that he ignored the rough rubbing on his skin. He ignored the smearing of red on his wrists; he ignored the pain and continued to twist.

He didn't hear when the shower turned off, or when the bathroom door opened a minute later. He didn't hear the first 'matvey?' but he heard the second one loud and clear.

"Matvey!" Russia yelled when he saw that Matthew had rubbed his skin raw and was bleeding.

"e-eh!" Matthew squeaked and tried to push himself back, but ended up falling off the bed and hitting his head and back. "Fuck!" he exclaimed feeling pain. He used both hand to gently rub his head as he tried to get back up to see, before coughing again.

"Little matvey needs to be careful da" Russia said, "You are still sick and need care."

Matthew attempted to scowl at the other who kneeled down and reach out. He watched the hand coming closer and panicked, he snapped at the other hands.

Russia pulled his hand back quickly barely missing the others teeth, "Matvey that vas not nice." He scolded before grabbing onto the other and setting him back on the bed. "i am helping you da, so you need to play nicely."

Matthew scowled, "play nicely?"

Ivan nodded, before moving away to grab the medicine, he need to give it to Matthew two to three times a day.

"Batard (french/bastard), you're the one who's tied me up and you expect me to play nicely?" Matthew growled quietly, his voice just audible.

Ivan sighed, "You were not sleeping well, so I tied you up so you couldn't hurt yourself da." he then put the bottle down and tiled his head to the side and brushing some hair back.

Matthew gasped, there were nail marks just behind Russia's ear, and they looked painful.

"d-did I do t-that?"

"da" Ivan answered with a sombre expression and grabbed his cell phone, it was a slightly older iPhone, but seemed to be in good condition.

Matthew watched as Ivan quickly unlocked the device and selected an app on it, Ivan then turned the iPhone to Matthew; it was the camera app. Matthew looked at the screen and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Matthew had his own markings, but they were small puncture wounds. He looked at his hands hoping that it wasn't true. But sadly, it was true.

_There was dried blood underneath his nails._

"You were lashing out in fear, your were choking badly." Ivan said putting the iPhone away and picking the medicine bottle up again. "Open up da!" he ordered once he had put some of the gooey liquid into the fresh spoon.

Matthew didn't feel like disobeying, so he quickly consumed the offered medicine. "So, you're not going to untie me?"

"I will when you can play nice." Ivan said truthfully, "I don't want you to hurt yourself, your to pretty to be in pain."

"eh?" Matthew froze and blushed. People didn't call him pretty; people don't notice him at all.

"da! Is vhat I said," Ivan smiled before going to the desk beside the tv, "I have notes from today, not much got done but, I will go make a second copy of these for you."

"th-thank you Russia." Matthew said, knowing that couldn't just gotten a copy from England, "did any one notice that I wasn't there?"

"nyet (no), I'm sorry little matvey, do you need anything before I go?" Ivan asked.

It was then Matthew's stomach growled begging for food, he hadn't eaten much and lost what little food he managed to eat the other day. "i-im fine." Matthew blushed looking away.

"fufufu, I will make light food when I come back." Ivan said smiling as he unlocked the door, "be good da?"

"S-sure…"

The door closed leaving Matthew alone once again. Matthew looked back at the unmade bed and sneezed, "damn it!" he cried falling backwards and curling up. He couldn't understand why Russia was being nice. He must have a motive to not only see Matthew but to help him. Regardless of him trying Matthew up, he saw what he did not only to Russia but to himself.

'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself

(pov change)

Ivan walked down the hallway holding onto his notes, he had written them in English which was slightly difficult for him as he usually only wrote in his native Cyrillic. He quickly found the photo copier and made a set of notes for his new toy. With the warm papers in his hand he put them away and closed the folder before hearing something that made his blood freeze.

"big brother?"

Russia looked around frantically to find the source of the sound. He needed to hide!-err no he needed to return to his matvey.

Russia ran in the opposite way of the voice hoping for the best, tears forming in his eyes.

He ran away before Belarus and Liechtenstein could find him to tell him something important.

"Do you think he'll be okay with us?" the sweet green eye, blonde asked. She hoped that they would be able to tell the winter nation and get his approval before asking the neutral country. Switzerland was very protective of her and didn't approve of her dating but…she was in love.

"I believe that he will, he only wants the best for me and Ukraine so…" Belarus started before trailing off and thinking. "No matter, you are with me and that is that."

"Yes, I suppose so." Liechtenstein said looking into her lovers dark blue eyes.

A moment passed and the two leaned closer and quickly kissed before holding hands and returning to their shared room.

**i hoped you like it, i need to go finish my other stuff now haha! until we meet again**

**~meow~**


	4. A N

**I am soo sorry for the no updates for the past while, i was going to updated but then my computer crashed and deleted all of my stories, i've been stressed and meh. I was able to save one chapter but everything else i have to redo everything! and i'm gone again, going to the cabin, i will do my best to try to rewrite them but meh...I will probably put 2 or 3 on break while i finish up the others as im doing 6 stories right now and its kinda difficult, (i will finish them all, just taking a break and lessening my workload) and with university coming up soon, as long as im accepted... (T.T the teachers union went on strike and the students missed a fair amount of school...we didn't finish our history course and i really liked history...) and thank you all for your reviews! they truly have helped me these past few days with stressing over the fact that i just got my marks as i worried that i wouldn't get good grades for uni. i've been super stressed but writing and reading your comments have truly been a blessing for me and im glad that I'm able to..well entertain people even a little, i hope you all have a good time and i will try to get stuff done and updated and yeah. sorry im all over the place right now**

**Until next time!~**


	5. A Taste

**I'm coming back slowly but surely...so TheBeldam27 requested that Russia feed Canada and try to kiss the specks off of his chin so...this ended up happening! (if you do want to see something in particular happen i can try to put it in or do a one-shot based off of it) Anyways, i have started university and am busy but i do try...i will try to update at least one of my stories a week but no honest promises.**

Matthew nuzzled into the pillow below him and smiled. He had a moment of bliss until he tried to scratch his shoulder. He remembered that he was still tied up and trapped by a very scary and intimidating Russian. He wondered when Ivan was going too returned, flip it, he was hungry! He then heard the sound of someone shuffling their feet outside the door…then the quite muffled beep of the door unlocking.

Ivan walked in just as Matthew's stomach gave a quite roar. Ivan quickly walked in and closed the door, locked it and bolted in for extra protection. He took a deep breath to try to relax.

"Ivan?" Matthew called out pushing himself up and looking at the other nation.

Ivan looked up and saw his toy looking at him with concern in his eyes. He smiled and stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt. "Hello little matvey, ill place the notes on the table and go make some soup."

"Okay," Matthew said as he watched Ivan walking into the kitchen and heard the sounds of pots and pans being moved around and the sound of the fridge opening. A few minutes passed and Matthew could smell the aroma of broth soup. His stomach growled once again.

"I heard a hungry tummy!" Ivan called as he walked out of the kitchen, "I made broth for little sick matvey, and some bread."

Matthew smiled, before hacking once more. He struggled to breathe as every time he tried to inhale, he coughed forcing what little air he managed to take, out before it reached his lungs.

Russia stepped forward and placed the tray down and promptly slapped Matthews back hoping it would help. It did, the Canadian heaved slightly then was able to breath. He gasped and panted heavily for a few minutes before calming down enough to thank the other. Russia smiled, glad that he could help, before asking if Matthew wanted to take the medicine first or eat.

Matthew sighed, "Let's get the medicine over with."

"Da!" Russia said happily, glad that the other was going to work with him as best as they could. Soon he could enjoy his new pet. He poured some of the medicine onto a clean spoon and gave it to Matthew. "Feeling better da?"

"I guess," Matthew said grimacing at the taste, "at least the coughing isn't as bad."

"Yes, it is very good" Russia began as he went to the end of the bed and grabbed onto Matthews ankles right by the rope.

"Russia what are you-" Matthew yelped.

"I am untying da."

"Uh! Why?" Matthew asked. Though he was glad that he wouldn't be tied up, but wasn't Russia trying to trick him into 'becoming one with mother Russia'?

Ivan smiled as he undid the complicated knot, "you are behaving like a good boy, so you get rewarded like a good boy."

Matthew was silent as he thought about the Russians words. He then felt the rope sliding off of his ankles and hissed.

It hurt.

"vhat is wrong matvey?" Russia asked in concern.

"Blood circulation…their asleep." Matthew mumbled as he raised his leg and hooked his arms around it to rub at his ankles.

Ivan nodded in understanding as he then gently took Matthews other leg and carefully messaged it. He could feel the other nation watching him, but he continued to carefully and slowly rubbed the foot and ankle in front of him.

Once he was finished, he got up and went back to the side of the bed where the tray of food was. He picked it up and sat down by his Canada and waited for the other to straighten his legs so then he could place the tray down.

Matthew let Russia do as he willed and felt the warmth coming from the tray. He was about to grab onto the bowl with his hands when Russia quietly said 'oops'.

Matthew looked at Russia who was picking up and spoon. "What are you doing Russia?"

Russia smiled, "I am feeding you глупо (glupo/silly) you still not a very good boy," Russia said before patting Matthew's head. "When you are good boy we will let you have use of hands, but not until I know you won't hurt yourself."

Matthew sighed, it wasn't like he had wanted to hurt himself, it just happened. Matthew nodded in understanding. At least he could move his legs.

"Now, open up~" Ivan said with a smile as he brought a spoonful of soup to Matthew.

Matthew's checks went a dark red. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, he couldn't believe that Russia was about to feed him like a baby! As the spoon approached Matthew had no choice but to open his mouth like a child would for an incoming 'train'.

_Dammit I'm not a child! _Matthew thought to himself. He felt humiliated, a tear threatened to fall.

With the spoon in his mouth, Matthew swallowed the soup. It was good but a small drip missed his opened mouth and slid down his chin.

"Ah, good boys don't waste food da?" Russia said as he put the spoon down and tilted Matthews face up a little.

"What are you-" Matthew yelped as he felt the large Russian coming closer to his exposed neck. He didn't want to move in case he angered the Russian, but he didn't want to stay still either. He flinched when he felt the other's tongue on his chin. The slimy appendage slid up taking the soup with it.

"I told you not to waste it." Russia said with a childish smile. He then continued to feed Matthew soup and bread. Matthew did his best to make sure not to spill any. But there was nothing that he could do about the bread crumbs.

Russia smiled once again as he gently licked and kissed the crumbs off of Matthew's chin.

"r-Russia, p-please stop" he whispered scared of how close Russia was to his throat, he started to shake.

"hmm?" Ivan paused before looking up to see two watery half closed violet orbs filled with fear. He frowned. "Awe, matvey? Don't be sad, you're okay" he cooed, "smile for me da."

Matthew closed his eyes in attempts to stop the tears from over flowing. But then the tears over flowed and slid down Matthew's checks and he bit back a sob.

Ivan frowned, he wanted his pet to be happy not sad. "It's okay little one." Russia said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller nation and pulled his against his chest. Russia slowly started to rub circles on the others back to calm him down. "Hush, do not cry, pretty pet like you should smile, not cry." He then remembered that his sister, Ukraine, used to sing to him to help him when he was sick so, he remembered a song that he liked and started to sing. (*)

Расцветали яблони и груши  
Поплыли туманы над рекой  
Выходила на берег Катюша  
На высокий берег на крутой

Выходила, песню заводила  
Про степного сизого орла  
Про того, которого любила  
Про того, чьи письма берегла

The song itself was about a women waited for her lover who had left to fight in the war.

About half was, Russia noticed that the little Canadian in his arms had calmed down. With a smile, Russia continued to sing.

Ой, ты, песня, песенка девичья  
Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед  
И бойцу на дальнем пограничье  
От Катюши передай привет

Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую  
Пусть услышит, как она поет  
Пусть он землю бережет родную  
А любовь Катюша сбережет

Расцветали яблони и груши  
Поплыли туманы над рекой  
Выходила на берег Катюша  
На высокий берег на крутой

Matthew closed his eyes and listened to the silent chest as Russia sang. He didn't understand the words, but it sounded beautiful as Russia sang each word with what sounded like longing to be loved, or to have something returned to him. He calmed down as Russia sang and had a tear in his eye when it ended.

"Feeling better мой сладкий?" Russia asked while rubbing Matthew's back.

Matthew nodded and mumbled a quite yes enjoying the gentle touch and the side of Russia that he had never seen or even heard of. Matthew, tiredly, felt himself drifting off when Russia then spoke.

"Let's give you medicine than bed yes?"

Matthew frowned and stuck his tongue out, "icky" he whined.

Russia giggled and moved the other so he could get up to put the dishes in the kitchen and grab the medicine.

"So umm…why did you seem really…concerned when you came back?" Matthew asked as Russia sat on the bed once more.

Russia froze.

Matthew panicked, "eh? I-im s-sorry, -i-if you d- don't want to s-say any-Im sorry!"

Russia snapped out of his momentary daze and smiled, "is nothing, just running from a certain sister."

Matthew nodded, knowing that Belarus had a tendency of scaring her brother into marrying her. _But wasn't she…_ Matthew thought to himself. He thought that she was now with someone but…he wasn't sure and didn't want to start any rumors or make a certain person mad. Instead, he kept quite while Russia prepared the medicine and took it without a fuss.

It tasted gross but he was getting better. He wasn't coughing as much or as painfully. He was slowly getting better and would be able to leave…But did he want to lose the attention?

.

.

.

He didn't know.

**by the way, its like 1:40 for me right now...im tired...if there's any mistakes or anything let me know and ill fix it as soon as possible, i just got really lazy in editing this so me. oh the song is called katyusha**

**you can find the translations here~ /en/katyusha-katyusha-vyhodila-na-bereg- katyusha. html (take out the spaces, there 2) it was the only russian song i knew and i like it, i also think it is in 'girls and panzer' not sure but yeah...im tired**

**Meo...zzz...zz**


	6. Fun in water pt1

***Gasp* I am here with a new chapter...Please don't kill me! ~(O.0)~**

**Enjoy!**

Matthew woke up to the soft snoring of Russia beside him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and studied to Russian's face.

Russia was pale as he didn't get a lot of sun, he had a handsome face with a prominate nose that completed it. Matthew couldn't envision Russia's face with a different nose.

Matthew then got up and walked to the bathroom, pushing the door closed with his shoulder. There was a sink and a toilet on the one side with a large shower/bath alone the other side of the room.

Matthew walked to the toilet and fiddled with his pants trying to undo the button. He then switched to the zipper and got that undone, and went back to the button.

He groaned as his head hit the wall, masking the sound of the door opening. Matthew couldn't get the stupid button to open!

"Is my pet having problems?"

Matthew jumped in surprise as he turned, using his hands to cover his crotch.

"Eh, No! I'm fine!" Matthew said, a blush forming on his face.

Ivan tilted his head to the side in thought before speaking,

"Nyet, you are not fine." Ivan stepped closer to Matthew and leaned in and smelt the air.

"You are in need of a bath, and more medicine!"

Matthew's eyes widen as he looked down at himself. He hated to admit it, but Russia was right. Matthew's clothes smelt and were ruffled….they needed a good washing. He could only imagine what his hair looked like. Granted, he didn't want to. Having been raised by France, he always made sure to look presentable and keep good hygiene.

Hell, he went and got a manicure every couple of months!

In his mental check over, Matthew didn't notice that Ivan had moved to the bathtub and was filling it and added in some bubble bath.

Matthew then noticed and blushed and blushed more, he needed to pee! He looked back at the toilet.

Ivan looked at the other and realized that he needed to use the washroom. He turned the water off and stepped behind Matthew who jumped once he realized where Ivan was.

"Here, let me help." Ivan said wrapping his arms around Matthew who froze and shook. Ivan lowered his hands to Matthew's button and with a quick flick of his wrist, the button was freed and Matthew's pants sagged a little, stopped only by pale hips.

"T-thank you." Matthew said, stepping forward and out of Ivan's arms.

"I'll be okay now." Matthew said, hoping for some privacy. He had to pee, and wanted Ivan to give him some privacy.

"okay." Ivan said as he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

When the door clicked shut Matthew released the breath he didn't realize he had held. He then turned and stepped up to the toilet, pulled himself out and went pee. He sighed in relief as he felt the pressure in his bladder lessening. When his finished he looked behind to see a tub full of bubbles.

He looked to the door, and back. Ivan left, so Matthew wanted to take advantage of the privacy and hot tub.

But.

He had a problem.

He was still tied. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Matthew washed his hands off and went to open the door to ask Ivan to untie him. However just as he was about to grab the handle, it turned on itself and Matthew jumped back, and fell on his ass.

"oww…" Matthew mumbled as he saw Ivan stepping holding onto a pile of clothes folded up.

"I'll be fine da?" Ivan question jokingly mocking Matthew.

Matthew frowned, he wasn't amused by the Russian man's joke. Instead of responding, Matthew simply held out his hands.

"I'll be good, I just want to get clean."

"I do not know…you did hurt your pretty self badly…" Ivan said in thought, whether it was just to himself or for the two of them, Matthew didn't know.

"Please?" Matthew begged, desperate to have some kind of freedom.

Ivan sighed,

"Very well. But just for bath."

Matthew smiled and nodded, he was making progress! He kept the smile as Ivan placed the pile of clothing down and knelt by Matthew to untie his wrists.

Once the rope was off Matthew looked at the red welts and saw just how badly he had hurt himself. He thanked the Russian just as Ivan pulled his shirt off.

"Eh? What are you doing Russia?" Matthew asked, panicking.

"What do you think." Ivan said as he started to pull Matthew's shirt off. Matthew barely got in any protests as Ivan undressed him. Shivering, Matthew tried to crawl away but Ivan pulled him back by his pants, with came off very quickly.

"Don't!" Matthew whimpered curling into a ball, covering his vital areas as much as possible.

"Don't be afraid, pet, you are safe with me." Ivan cooed, as he reached over and picked Matthew up by his sides.

Matthew froze as Russia picked him up like a small child and was pressed against Russia's chest. He noted that it was hard and there were a few rough marks that felt like old scars and burns. But Matthew didn't pay enough attention to them as he felt warm water.

"In you go." Ivan said as he lowered Matthew into the tub.

Matthew didn't say anything as he was slowly engulfed by the hot water. He hated to admit it, but, the water felt really nice.

"Much better, and now to get you all clean!" Ivan added as he grabbed a small plastic bowl and filled it with water.

"I can clean mysel,-" Matthew began, but was interrupted by water falling on his head.

"Neyt, you can relax and I'll clean you." Russia interrupted as he started to rub Matthew shoulders.

Matthew tensed up, causing Russia frown.

"Relax matvey, I'll make you feel good." Russia cooed, loosening a knot in Matthews shoulder.

Matthew rested his head on his knees, slowly letting his body melt in pleasure. After a moment passed, Matthew could feel his falls slowly turning to dust and floating away. Thoughts began to whirl around his mind.

He's not hurting me.

He's noticing me.

He's nice to me.

Why's my family not looking for me?

**Sooo...what did you think? Tell me in a review please! Oh and this is only part 1, I shall be working on it after I update my other stories, so if you want some lemony yummy goodness, let me know, there's some time. Hehehe... Please review, Follow, and favourite**

**~Until next time, Meow~**


	7. Fun in water pt2

**I'm back~ warning is slight lemon**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew whined as large hands roughly rubbed his hair. He could smell the vanilla shampoo as it turned foamy in his hair and started to slid down his forehead.

"E-easy!"

"извините (izvinite/sorry) little one." Ivan cooed and held back a giggle as he used less force and gently began to message Matthew's head.

Matthew groaned, he only lost about 50 strands of hair that wrapped around Ivan's fingers and pulled out as he tried to dislodge the fingers from his curls. He was still curled into a ball when Ivan moved his hands to his shoulders. He gasped as he was pushed onto his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His legs held tightly close to his chest as he was almost completely submerged. His head was above the water level and he was staring directly into Ivan's violet.

He turned onto his hip and clung to the side of the tub.

"Relax matvey, I will not harm you." Ivan said as started to rinse the soap out of Matthews's hair.

Matthew chose to give up and let Ivan do what was needed to be done. He could smell the soaps and shampoos in the air as Ivan started to wash his hands. Matthew closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the tube. He dozed off as Ivan continued up his arms. And then moved to his legs where Matthew tensed up again. The hands scrubbing his skin where getting to close to his vital areas.

He closed his legs and pushed himself to the other side, it was a big tub so there was room for him to move in, disturbing the water which splashed over the side of the tub. This action got Ivan's front wet, and Matthew gasped.

Ivan giggled as the water formed tiny droplets that slide down his chest.

"Silly matvey, water stays in tube."

Matthew's mouth opened and close mouthing formless words as he struggled to find a way to apolizge, but he didn't want Ivan touching him there!

Ivan leaned forwards and dunked the cloth again before grabbing Matthew's arm and pulling closer.

"No!" Matthew said as he struggled to push back telling Ivan that he could wash himself there.

"Nonsense sweet." Ivan said giving a rather hard tug on Matthews arm.

Matthew yelped as the action both hurt and made him almost fall hitting his head. Matthew closed his eyes expecting to hit the tub but instead hit a muscular arm cradled him around the neck. Carefully, Matthew opened one eye and looked up before opening the other to see Ivan looking down at him with concern.

"You must be careful little one. We do not want you getting hurt do we?" Ivan said as he continued to hold Matthew close to his chest for a moment.

Matthew realized then that he didn't hear a sound from the Russian's chest. He turned his head slightly to lay his ear over the spot where the heart resides.

Still no sound.

Ivan held his pet close and smiled. He leaned down and rested his chin on Matthew's head for a moment before taking the cloth and began to wash his pet once again.

Matthew tensed as He felt a hand on his side thigh again. He whimpered and reached out to take the cloth.

"Ivan?"

"What is it?"

"I-I c-can wash m-myself t-th-there."

Ivan didn't reply as Matthew felt the hand getting closer to his vitals.

He reached out and grabbed Ivan's wrist but didn't try to scratch. He didn't want to be tied up again, nor did he want to be strangled as Ivan's thick arm was still wrapped around his neck.

But Matthew would feel slightly better about his situation if Ivan wasn't so close to his dang curl which hung limply just in front of Ivan's nose. Each breath Ivan took stimulated him ever so slightly.

Matthew blushed dark red as Ivan's hand went closer and closer to his groin.

He moaned quietly as Ivan gently scrubbed just around it slowly.

Ivan grinned as he asked while stopping his movements,

"Oh is little one having naughty thoughts?"

Matthew shook his head for no, but his movements were jerky as he didn't have a lot of room to work with. He bit his lip to hold in a moan as Ivan used the cloth to clean to base of his penis. Keeping his knees closed as much as he could Matthew tried to push Ivan's arm away.

Ivan let go of Matthew and flicked his nose and said commanded Matthew to stop.

Matthew whined and held his nose while leaning forward. It hurt.

But then having his hair pulled hurt more. Matthew was pulled up and half out of the tub as he was bent in half at the waist.

"Ivan?" Matthew questioned before crying out in pain as he felt a rather hard slap on his rear.

"Behave pet, you are still in need of care and you don't want any rashes there do you?" Ivan asked.

Shaking, Matthew shook his head submissively, "No…I'll be good…"

Ivan smiled and lifted Matthew's chin up and kissed his forehead.

"Good boy, now let's finish getting you clean!"

Matthew nodded with a fake smile and, with the help of Ivan, sat back into the tub where he now spreads his legs for Ivan to have easy access.

One hand gently tangled in his hair and the other stroking his hardening erection.

Matthew moaned and was breathing heavily in shame. He closed his eyes, he knew the bastard was enjoying his sick body and there was nothing Matthew could do about it.

He was sick, Ivan was much stronger then he was, and Matthew was…well he was afraid but he also was enjoying the fact that someone saw him. Not necessarily the fact that Ivan, that RUSSIA was giving him a handjob!

All Ivan had to do was squeeze really hard and pull it off and he'd have a trophy to send America.

Matthew could feel his body betraying him as Ivan then started to wash him with both hands. One hand was stroking him, while the other fondled his testis.

"Iv-Ivan!" Matthew moaned before begging, "Please, I need, enough."

Matthew felt Ivan's hand leaving his balls and slide down to his ass. A clothed finger rubbed around his hole slowly teasing him.

He gasped as the clothed finger pushed in to the second bend in the finger.

"Ivan!" Matthew cried as his asshole clenched trying to remove the intruding finger.

"Hush little one, let me take care of you." Ivan cooed into Matthew's ear as he started to stroke Matthew's cock harder and faster.

"I make you feel good yes?"

Matthew moaned in pained pleaser as Ivan's finger pushed in more and as he was stroked faster. He couldn't help himself. The stimulation from the hand job and from the finger was too much.

With a low groan Matthew ejaculated.

Ivan milked him a moment before moving his hands to under Matthew's armpits to pull him up.

"There" Ivan said happily as he grabbed a towel top wrap the other's shivering body in.

"All clean!'

Matthew nodded as he held the towel around his arms and leaned towards Ivan for warmth. He hadn't realized it, but the water had gotten cold.

Ivan smiled as he helped Matthew to step out of the tub. Taking the towel Ivan quickly dried off Matthew's body and took his hand leading him out. He had some clean clothes laid out on the bed.

Matthew followed along naked and cold. Once he saw the clothes he looked to Ivan for permission. Once Ivan nodded, Matthew put on the sweater, it was big on him. It hung past his hips like one of those short dressing that seemed to be popular with teen girls. Though the sleeves went past his hands so he was able double wrap them to keep warm.

Sadly Ivan didn't have any pants that would fit him.

He crossed his arms for warmth, "I-i-v-van c-c-c-c-co-cold."

"Here." Ivan said opening his arms for Matthew to step into. Matthew did and shivered against the still naked and silent chest. Ivan held his pet close for a moment before letting him sit on the bed where Ivan wrapped the now clean blanket around Matthew's shoulders.

Once Ivan was sure that Ivan was going to warm up he went and got a shirt for himself, a simple tee shirt that had an unusual but cute bear-like creature with large ears cartoon like character on it.

Ivan notice Matthew's confusion about his shirt. "Чебура́шка/Cheburashka, little creature that finds way into Russia and is friends with crocodile."

Matthew frowned.

"Is kid show."

"Oh okay." Matthew nodded and smiled. It was cute seeing Ivan wearing a shirt with a cartoon animal on it. It made him seem…not so scary. He yawned while Ivan stepped forward and sat down on the bed pulling Matthew close. Matthew willingly went and laid down curled up in the blanket. He didn't even tense up when Ivan laid down beside him and held him close with his arm.

No, Matthew turned over and put some of the blanket over Ivan and cuddled up close as one, Ivan provided more warmth and two, Matthew was starting to enjoy being close to Ivan's sweet side. He listened again for a heartbeat but only heard breathing and his own heart beating. He closed his eyes ignoring it.

Ivan smiled, as he let Matthew rest. He was surprised at his pet's kindness, but at the same time, it was why Ivan cared about him. He had lived alone, frightened and misunderstood, everyone left him-

"Ivan?"

Ivan looked down into Matvey's violet blue questioning eyes.

"What is it little one?"

Matthew reached up and laid his hand flat on Ivan's chest where his heart should be.

"Why can't I hear a heartbeat?"

**Thats it!**

**So, I'm thinking that this is going to be about 15 chapters long. Anywhos, I have a habit of doing a one shot for each story i do, so I;ll think of a number and whoever is that reviewer gets a oneshot with any Hetalia pairing and idea. So leave a review for a chance and give me more firewood to add to this inferno of inspiration!**

**~Until next time meow~**


	8. Heart

**I'm sorry it so short! I want to update it to let you all know that I'm still alive and writing. Uni takes a lot of time and I have some personal issues going on, but i want to update all my stories and then I'll feel better.**

**~Enjoy~**

Ivan took a moment to think before responding.

"To be honest, I am not too sure. My heart has been silent for a long time."

"…It also falls out sometimes right?" Matthew said hesitantly as he remembered a meeting where Russia went to stand up to say something and 'pfft'. A dark spot of red formed on his chest and there was a bump over his heart. He had to open his jacket to fix himself. Matthew remembered because Russia had been sitting on his lap, Matthew managed to get of the chair just in time to see it happen. America had laughed after being grossed out and reactions from other nations varied.

"Sometimes."

Matthew nodded before pushing away to cough into his elbow. He groaned, he knew that he was getting better faster than he would on his own, but it still wasn't fast enough for him! He laid back down and allowed Russia to pull him closer so Matthew was pressed against Ivan's chest. He silently sighed and thought.

_Maybe it falls out to remind you that you do still have a heart, the ability to love... For someone to hold it and protect it…searching for someone to heal the damage that centuries of bloodshed and terror did to you-_

Matthews's thoughts were disrupted by Ivan's voice.

"Let's not talk about that today, perhaps tomorrow da?"

"Okay." Matthew nodded against Ivan's chest and hesitantly asked, "C-could you…rub my back please? To help me sleep?"

Ivan smiled, "Of course." Ivan slightly turned onto his side and reached over Matthew to gently message Matthew's back. He felt Matthew's body relaxing against his own. He continued his actions for a while until he knew Matthew was asleep. He looked at his sleeping angel and kissed his temple, careful to not wake him up. Leaning back down, Ivan rested his forehead absent Matthew's and closed his eyes to think before falling asleep. He didn't think that Matthew would be well enough to attend the last meeting, nor did he want to leave Matthew alone.

Deciding that he would make a call to his boss the next day, he would try and see if he could get an extra seat on the jet for his return home.

**Once again, I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer. THat and i just finished it in my philosophy class... **

**~Until next time,Meow!**


	9. White

**And I am back! *Heroic pose* I was competing in National Novel writing Month and had no time to write for ya'll but now I am back and will be taking a semester or two off from Uni (To get life experience) so I will be writing like mad! Exciting, is it not? Umm... I did write a short Smut one(possible two) shot as an apology for disappearing like that. It's called Lost, I'm still practicing my smut writing so any pointers or advice would be great!**

**Enjoy~**

Ivan finalized the purchase with the teller and looked at the sleeping Canadian sleeping curled up holding a pillow tightly. That pillow had been his side at one point but he needed to get breakfast started including making sure everything was packed for the next day.

The meetings had ended and everyone was going to head home.

Ivan had snuck out to check on any possibly made progress, and was disappointed to see that none had been made. But he was approached my Yao who was asking him about his poor attendance for that meeting.

Ivan lied and claimed that he had no interest in being insulted by America in reference to current events so he stayed away to enjoy his time.

Thankfully, Ivan excuse had been satisfactory to the China man who then said that he needed to pack. They said good bye and Ivan made sure to return to him room without being interrupted.

He called Canada's boss and told him that he was interested in diplomatic relations so Matthew going to go to with him. The other man over the phone agreed, sounding someone grouchy, and ended the conversation quickly.

Ivan shrugged as he quietly packed his bags leaving only what he needed out.

When Ivan finished his packing, he moved to kneel by Matthew and gently shook him awake by the shoulder.

"Mmmah?"

"I need to get some stuff so I will be back in a little while." Ivan whispered, wanting to let his pet go back to sleep.

Matthew frowned and with sleepy eyes clung to Ivan's arm and turned onto his side mumbling, "No, warm snuggles."

Ivan held back a laugh at his pet as he gently pulled his arm back, "We can cuddle when I get back if you want."

Matthew nodded and nuzzled the pillow as he moved to wrap his arms around the pillow. Ivan glared as he wanted to be that pillow.

Ivan had finished putting in the last piece of clothing when something white and furry waddled out from under the bed. He looked to see a small polar bear sitting on its rear and waning into its paw. The bear looked at him.

"Hello…"

"You talk?"

"yes." The bear said like Ivan has asked it the easiest question ever. The bear then looked around in mild distress.

Ivan went and did a last minute check before hearing the bear whine. He stepped out to see that the bear had started to claw at the door out.

"What is wrong?" Ivan asked.

"He's not here!" The bear said as he turned around to look at Ivan.

"Who?" Ivan asked as he stepped forward, was the bear talking about Matvey?

"Maple boy! He hasn't been here for a couple of days to feed me. Thankfully the cold door is easy to open." Kuma said as he stepped to Ivan and sniffed his leg. "You smell like Maple boy."

"I think I know who you are talking about." Ivan said as he knelt down. "I will take you to him. I'm Ivan, and you are?"

"I'm kumajiro."

Ivan opened the door holding onto the bags and a white ball of fluff shot into the room.

"Maple boy! MAPLE BOY!"

"Kumajiro quite!" Ivan shouted-whispered as he stepped in and closed the door. He looked to see the bear climbing onto the bed.

Matthew was waking up and when he saw Kuma he lite up with a smile, "Kumachi!"

Kumajiro bounded onto Matthew's chest and Matthew struggled to hug his life-long friend. Kuma noted this and looked back at Ivan and growled.

"What did you do to him?!"

Ivan held his hands up in a 'I mean no harm' way, "I have not hurt him. I am helping."

"Kuma?" Matthew said hesitantly as the bear growled, see, Kuma went from laid back and happy to 'I hold the wrath of cold tundra winters inside a small boy' right away. Hearing no reason, Kuma charged but Ivan quickly moved to the side and Kuma flew passed him. Kuma tried to stop but instead slid into the bathroom where Ivan shut the door before he could run out.

Ivan braced himself against the door as loud thuds could be heard, "Matvey, could you please clam your bear, I do not wish to be… Bear dinner."

Matthew nodded as he threw the blankets off of him and walked towards him, "Kuma, clam down. He hasn't hurt me, he's helping me. I'm sick."

The thud slowed and stopped.

"Mr. Russia's been very," he coughed, "Helpful. He is making me better Kuma."

"I make you better…"

Matthew frowned, "Of course you do, but I needed help and I wanted you to stay in our room. Germany didn't like me bringing you to the meetings."

"He can stick it… I'm part of you."

Ivan listened intently to their exchange.

"As I am you kuma. But now you're here and both of you can make me better. But I need you to be nice to Mr. Russia."

Silence.

Matthew motioned for Ivan to move so he could open the door.

"But you tied up."

"Only because I hurt him and myself." Matthew opened the door and Kuma slowly stepped out and looked at his owner.

"Hungry."

Matthew smiled and rubbed the bears head, Kuma wasn't really hungry it was his way of saying 'I love you.'

Just as Kuma asking him 'who' was a way to remind Matthew of who he was when he needed it… When you are forgotten and ignored so much, you start to loss apart of yourself and it hurt. Matthew shivered as a few memories flashed in his mind, such dark secrets. He was ashamed of it, and he still stung from those years… Wars he was involved in didn't compare to the aftermath of his own genocide.

Pain form those went passed, while his pain lasted for generations and his own cries still echoed loudly.

Matthew shook those thoughts from his mind.

"Hug?"

Matthew smiled and nodded, "yeah, come here."

Kuma leaped onto Matthew's lap and forced his way up to nuzzle under his chin. Matthew had his arms wrapped around his bear.

"Is all okay now?" Ivan asked mindful of the fact that Kuma had teeth. And already had tried to attack him…

Matthew looked at Ivan and nodded with a smile, "Yeah, now it is."

**In the first part I was referencing our old Canadian Pm who is now out of office (YES!) and elections, I figure that it can be brutal on the country's personification with all the opposing sides and opinions. Anyways,**

**Will the cuteness last? Who knows~**

**Until next time.**

**Meow~!**


	10. Plane

It took a while to get onto the plane, but when they finally were able to sit down, Matthew sneezed into Kuma's fur. Ivan held back a laugh as he put his travel bag into the compartment above. It had taken some talking, mainly from Ivan as Matthew played with Kuma's fur, to convince Kuma that he and Matthew were safe with Ivan.

Ivan still hadn't convinced fully kuma that it was a smart idea for the three of them to travel to, not Canada where Matthew might heal faster, but to Ivan's country, Russia.

But Matthew intervened and told Kuma that Ivan was helping him get better. That Ivan was only being kind to him.

Kuma eventually stopped snarling at Ivan whenever he moved or did something

Matthew looked out the window to see empty carts being pushed away from the plane. He still was unsure of this… The meeting had ended and Ivan had convinced him to go to Russia for a few days as to get better.

Ivan sat down beside him and handed Matthew a book.

"I have servants and they do not speak English."

"Oka-" A sudden cough, prevented Matthew from replying. It was really driving him up the wall as he nodded instead and looked at the book in his hand. It was a traveller's guide to basic Russian and Cyrillic writing.

"If you need help with any of it, ask."

"We will," Kuma said as he nosed the corner of the book.

"Kuma, no eating the book!" Matthew giggled as he held the book up and away from his companion. Kuma grunted and flopped down onto Matthew's lap and sprawled out exposing his soft belly.

Matthew smiled and patted his friend's belly.

Ivan smiled at the sight and relaxed into his chair with a book that he had purchased at the airport's bookstore. He watched Matthew from the corner of his eye while his travel companion(s) adjusted to the seats before Kuma decided to nap. Matthew opened the book and held it with one hand while he stroked Kuma's back.

The trip was long and dull, Matthew needing to ask for Ivan to say a word aloud so he could get the pronunciation right. Kuma woke up once and asked for food and a bathroom break once but otherwise, remained content to sit in Matthew's lap.

Kuma even moved to Ivan lap when Matthew needed a break.

Ivan was weary of Kuma as Matthew turned on his side and took a nap. Ivan briefly touched the bear, only to rub his ears before opting to turn on a short film on the screen in front of him.

It made the trip go by so much faster but he soon fell asleep during the film. Not that he would remember it, it was quite dull and uninteresting. No action, the plot was boring and drawn out, and the acting was terrible.

Ivan soon turned the film off and leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes for a quick nap, however, it would not last long.

"Excuse me, sirs, would you like anything to eat?"

Ivan opened his eyes to see a stewardess with dark hair tied back in a bun, pushing a cart with some snake on it. He was about to refuse when he heard Matthew beside him.

"I am a little hungry..."

Ivan looked at him, "Alright," He looked back to the stewardess before looking at the cart. He mostly saw bags of chips, nuts and trail mix. He asked for two bags of the trail mix and pulled out his wallet to pay.

He handed her the money and took the two bags handing one to Matthew.

"Thank you." Matthew smiled while he took the bag and quickly ripped it open.

The stewardess walked off with a smile, leaving them alone.

"Your welcome." Ivan looked at his watch to determine the time and how much longer their trip would be. He sighed when he saw that it would be another couple of hours before landing.

"I take it, that it's going to be awhile before we land?" Matthew asked while yawning.

"A couple more hours till we land."

Matthew adjusted the pillow he had, "I guess that means I can nap for a little longer?"

Ivan nodded while opening his trail mix bag, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Matthew mumbled as he closed his eyes, Kuma curled up having a nap on his lap.

**I'm sorry, I tried updating this yesterday but it didn't want to work (I did post a new one-shot 'I learned' so check it out) so here goes nothing!**

**Let me know what ya thought, follow for more and favorite it!**

**Until next time~ Meow!**


	11. Russia's place

**Here ya go!**

**Enjoy~**

The rest of the flight had been uneventful, Ivan was not saying much of anything as they walked off and caught a cab. The silence, normally wouldn't have bothered Matthew but as they drove in the back of the taxi, with Kuma suckling on Matthew's hand, he wondered if Ivan was angry.

Having seen Ivan be nothing but kind and interested in helping Matthew to all of a sudden feel as if he was a burden bothered Matthew. Should he had said that he'd be fine and return home? Was he going to cause problems for Ivan? Relations with countries were strained right now, but he felt that as Matthew and Ivan, they were getting along fine. Yeah, Matthew was still slightly fearful of Ivan having been on the receiving end of Ivan's anger directed to Alfred (America). And Ivan had a strong swing.

Matthew sighed, he would keep his concerns to himself for awhile and think about them before voicing them to Kuma.

The driver made a turn, Matthew looked out the window to see a very large house coming into view. It was HUGE and it looked very old.

The driver then asked in Russian if they would need any help with the bags, wich Ivan refused, saying that they didn't have much to bring in.

Ivan did make sure to pull out his wallet and fish out the specified amount and handed it to the driver after they were parked.

Matthew looked to Ivan and waited till he was told to grab his things. He quickly wrapped an arm around Kuma and opened the door to step out into the cold wind.

Thankful for his jacket, Matthew unzipped it a bit to help Kuma slip in, both to keep the bear warm and to share heat. Once Kuma was comfortable, Matthew went to the trunk where Ivan was pulling out their bags.

Ivan put Matthew's back on the ground and pulled out the strap and handed it to his companion, who took it with a 'thank you' in poorly spoken Russian. The side of Ivan's lips rose in a half smile, it wasn't too bad, but Matthew's Russian would require much more work before he could attempt a simple conversation. He didn't bother correcting the other, who only really just started learning.

Matthew waited for Ivan to lead him to the house, he figured that it would be locked and that the servants didn't speak English so they wouldn't let him in easily. He watched as Ivan put his laptop back's strap over his shoulder and then grabbed the other back and motioned for Matthew to follow him. Ivan closed the trunk and started walking towards the house, the taxi driver started the car and drove off leaving Matthew with Ivan in the cold snow.

"So... I'm sta-" Matthew was cut off by a cough and sneeze.

"Da, Dinner will be served shortly," Ivan said without showing any emotion. He started up the few steps to the door wich opened showing a petite and pretty girl.

She bowed and welcomed Russia home as she held the door open.

Matthew scurried up behind.

Ivan turned to the maid and explained that Matthew was his guest and to make sure his needs were met and that Matthew didn't speak Russian.

The maid simply turned to Matthew and gave a polite bow as she reached for the bag.

"She will show you to your room, feel free to bathe and rest for awhile. I will send for you for dinner." Ivan said as he put his clothing bag down and kept the laptop bag with his as he walked away.

"o-okay..." Matthew worried. Ivan really was acting mean now... 'Did I do something wrong?'

"Syuda, pozhaluysta (This way, Please)," The maid said motioning with her free hand.

Matthew nodded and she started to walk up a grand staircase. Matthew followed and looked around. Russia's house was large and quite grand. Well kept to, he didn't see any dust or anything, even in the chandelier above him was clean of cobwebs.

"Not home," Kuma grumbled.

Matthew shook his head and held Kuma close, "No, this is someone's else, we're just here for a little while and then we can go home."

"Right. Hungry!"

Matthew smiled and rubbed Kuma's head, "I'll get you something to eat later."

Kuma didn't say anything else so Matthew guessed he was just looking around. Matthew grabbed his bag and brought it to the bed. He didn't know how long they'd be there so he wasn't sure if he should unpack or leave his things in the bag. He decided to take some out and leave the rest in the bag.

"Food."

"I know, but I don't have anything... I didn't plan on getting sick and then going to Russia's place... I'm sorry Kumakaka."

"Home."

"Not yet, we can go home soon, though... I don't think we should stay here too long."

Ivan as just out the door about to talk to Matthew when he heard him say that they shouldn't stay for long. He lowered his hand, so even Matvei wants to get away from him... he'd been trying so hard to make Matthew like him.

He just wanted someone who liked him and stayed with him.

Thinking that someone like Matthew would be a good friend to him, he watched Matthew closely. He was quite surprised to see Matthew at the meeting so sick. But he had been thinking that Matthew would be perfect. Sweet and innocent Canada. They both loved Hockey and struggled with others. If for different reasons.

Was he doomed to be alone and hated by everyone?

If even Matthew hated him, who could possibly care about him. Yeah, he knew that his anger was a problem but he had control over it, he had left meetings without a word before to avoid hurting someone. After seeing Matthew hurt when Ivan took a swing at America, at least, he thought it was America.

Canada didn't look at him like a monster... he apologized and said that America was under a lot of stress the last meeting and made many comments that he shouldn't have. That Russia had a reason to be mad, granted he didn't need to swing so hard.

Ivan knew then that he wanted to try and be friends with Matthew. But who was left for when he failed?

**Poor baby :'( **

**Ivan just needs some love! Show him some by leaving a review!**

**Until next time!**


	12. Drifting

**FOrigve me! *Bows* I had issues with my account and then when I finally fixed the account issue... I realized that the chapter wasn't quite a finished. So I finished it. **

**Enjoy!~**

Dinner was awkward that evening. Kumajiro and Matthew were seated across from Ivan who barely even looked at them. Well, Kuma was eating while Matthew slowly stirred the soup. He wasn't hungry nor was he even sure if he should be there. The atmosphere in the room was dark and it felt like Iv-Russia regretted taking care of him. Matthew eventually put the spoon down and waited for Russia to finish or say something.

Ivan was eating his own meal slowly. He had about half of it before he lost the desire to feed. Lifted his eyes he noticed Matthew had hardly touched his own soup. "Is the food not to your satisfaction?"

He said something! Matthew shook his head, "I-It's fine... I'm just not too hungry right now... sorry."

"You do not need to apologize Canada. If you are not hungry now, you can simply have it later."

Nodding, Matthew was about to say 'thank-you' when he felt another coughing fit coming. He grabbed a napkin and held it to his mouth and turned to the side. He really was getting tired of this cough!

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked, unsure of what to make of the others a cough. "Do you need-" He was interrupted bu Matthew's rib busting cough. He got up and went around to Matthew's side and rubbed his back. "Perhaps you should rest and I'll have someone bring you your medicine later?"

"I think that would be a good id-" Matthew struggled to finish what he was saying as he kept coughing. But he couldn't figure out why Ivan seemed so distant now? He seemed to be very interested in Matthew before and now... now Russia didn't really want anything to do with him. Did he think of Matthew as a toy that was only worth something when it was new? Did he lose his appeal to Russia that quickly?

"You okay?" Kuma asked as he nudged Matthew's leg.

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at his friend, "Yeah... I just... need a moment..."

Ivan looked over to one of the maids and told her to escort Matthew to his room and ensure he was comfortable.

The maid in question nodded and walked over, "Follow." She said as she held out her hand, her English wasn't good but she knew enough to be of service.

Matthew looked up at her than to Ivan, he felt silly for even thinking that Ivan would be the one to help him. But of course, he should have known better. Russia was busy and caring for a sick nation wasn't going to be high on his list of things to do, maybe it was when they were back at the meeting but now... Matthew was a mere burden to him. He turned to the maid and nodded, "I'm coming." He said as he took her hand to stand up.

She was kind, haven been given orders to ensure that Matthew was comfortable and she was aware that he was sick.

Ivan stepped back, "I will be in my study and I'll have someone bring you some medication later."

"Okay... thanks..." Matthew said as he and the maid started walking away, "I'm sorry for being a burden..." He said silently, neither Ivan nor the maid could hear him.

Kuma followed close by, sensing Matthew's confusion for the bigger scary man. Well... Kuma felt Matthew's feelings towards the large nation, it used to be fear than it changed to a nicer warm feeling like they could be close if they could learn to trust each other more. But now... all Kuma felt was confusion and regret.

The maid brought Matthew out of the dining hall, and Matthew did his best to see things more. He noticed more details such as how everything was so clean and organized but it felt... sad. He didn't know how to explain it, it was like the house was ready for the guests that would never come. Like the birthday party, where friends and family were welcome and wanted, that was forgotten.

Matthew was brought into his bedroom and the maid helped him to the bed. "Thank you."

The maid smiled, "you are very welcome, the name is Anna if you need more help."

Matthew nodded, "Thank you, Anna."

Kuma watched as the maid left and went climbing onto the bed using Matthew's suitcase as a step ladder. He sat down as Matthew stripped to only boxers. He figured Matthew was too tired right then to change as his human climbed under the thick covers. He walked closer to Matthew's shoulder and laid down, his muzzled laid just over Matthew's neck. It was a sort of way that Kuma protected him, and it would help keep him warm.

Feeling his companion beside him, protecting him help Matthew to fall asleep.

Probably about an hour or so later, Ivan finished almost all of his paperwork, and what needed finishing only needed a signature from other's so there wasn't much he could do besides send the paperwork to them.

He looked at the time and grumbled, he had taken longer than he thought and Matthew more than likely asleep. He quickly put his papers away into their folders and was about to shut off his computer when he noticed an email from Alfred or America. The subject line read '_Question commie?_' so he ignored it. The screen went black as it shut down and he stood up. Knowing the time, Ivan decided to just head to his room and go to sleep, he would check on Matthew in the morning.

**tell me about your thoughts please! I'd love to read some reviews from ya'll! Anyways, my cats a dork who keeps trying to sit on my keyboard while I type. **

**Review, fallow and favourite please! *Sweet kitty cat eyes***

**Until next time**

**~Meow!**


End file.
